This document relates to management of broadcast stations.
Broadcast stations, such as over-the-air radio stations or Internet radio stations, broadcast or stream audio programs according to a playlist. In some examples, the broadcast stations are controlled by software executed on a computer system, in which digitally stored audio recordings are sent to transmitters according to the playlist. Each station is controlled by a computer that provides a graphical user interface to allow a producer or disc jockey (DJ) to modify the playlist of the station. In some examples, when multiple stations participate in a simultaneous broadcast (or “simulcast”), the playlists on the computers are individually configured so that the stations broadcast the same audio programs.